


I Burnt the Sky

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: When Sam finally gets the justice he craves, it doesn't taste as sweet as he'd hoped.





	

The blade felt cold against his flesh, and the sharp edge had already begun to draw blood with its bite… but the pain - however much there might be - it would never amount to the crushing weight of shame around his heart. He _wanted_ this. He _needed_ this. **He deserved this**. 

The hazel eyes of the man he had vowed to protect and to love were staring straight back into his own, and the archangel felt a tightness in his throat, swallowing down hard, but still unable to breathe. Everything had fallen into an eerie silence, the bond between them, _ironically_ , never having felt **stronger**. It buzzed and crackled in the space between their bodies, a deafening reminder of all the **betrayal** that had sprouted from the rich and promising soil of the **destiny** that had been etched into their mirrored hearts. 

Lucifer’s cool and trembling fingers encircled the hunter’s strong wrist, guiding the blade home - showing him, as he _always_ had, the path to their completion. He was all but begging, the desperation clear in his pain-glossed eyes as he stared back at the warm hazel that had always given him such **comfort**. 

After all of the fighting, the tricks and the lies, something had broken within the archangel. His vessel was failing, but his mind had found some long-forgotten _clarity_ \- it had come crashing down onto him, as relentless and unforgiving as the hands that had thrown him against the hard, stone wall. With fingers around his neck, and a blade held to his chest, Lucifer had looked at the bruised and bloodied face of his other half, and had felt more _remorse_ , _grief_ and _shame_ than he had _ever known_. And this was a punishment that _**did**_ fit the crime. 

“Sam…” The voice that worked up from his aching throat sounded nothing like the  **Morning Star**. It was brittle and tired and weak; a pitiful plea of a beaten and abandoned cur. His **Father** had been right to throw him out… the **Light Bringer** had died long ago. 

“Please… _do it_.” He choked on a sob, the unexpected heat of fresh tears pouring down his cool cheeks as he stared hopelessly at the face he had adored for so long. It was the only thing he wanted to see in his final moment, and he dared not to look away. 

As the anger faded from the eyes of the young hunter, Lucifer tightened his hold on the man’s wrist, fear spiking in his chest over the thought of Sam denying him what he had so _wretchedly_ earned. 

“ _Lucifer_ …” He spoke the name slowly, his tone filled with awe and recognition, as though he, _too_ , had seen the madness clear for the archangel’s ancient gaze. 

“No… no, you’ve _got to_ do this… _**you need to**_!” He pulled at Sam’s arm, his voice frantic and hurried for a moment, before falling back into a hushed and fading whisper. “Come on, kiddo - _please_.” His entire body was shaking now, and the tears were falling freely. As Sam watched him, the wonder in his expression began to darken, his eyes filling with _sympathy_ and _sorrow_. 

When the warm, calloused fingers wiped the cooling wetness from his cheek, Lucifer leaned into it, sucking in a sharp breath as he felt Sam’s other hand jerk forward, the cold blade cutting easily through the soft flesh. The next choked sob came from the hunter, _himself_ , and the archangel shook his head, smiling as best he could, looking to Sam with nothing but love and gratitude in his glowing eyes. 

“ **Sam**.” The whisper was all he could manage, before the light overwhelmed them both, flooding the large room, forcing Sam to release his hold and stumble back. It was an odd feeling - the raging **Grace** _comforted_ Sam - gave him a feeling of _ **coming home**_ … just as he had felt when he had said “ _yes_ ” to the archangel. But then, _too quickly_ , the sensation was fading, draining from him as the light drained from the world, leaving him hollow and cold, kneeling heavily in the darkness of the old hangar. 

And that was how Castiel found him, nearly an hour later, head bowed, his hand lying flat over the chest of the now empty corpse on the floor… 

“Sam…”

“ **He’s gone**. Lucifer is _dead_.” The monotone voice was chillingly quiet, and the seraph stood still for a long moment, before moving slowly forward, placing a hand on the hunter’s broad shoulder. 

“No, Sam. He isn’t.” The man looked up to him, confusion written across his features, with hints of indignant anger shining through. 

“He’s a part of you, Sam… he always was.” Castiel moved his hand, lying his fingers gently upon Sam’s forehead. “I can feel his **Grace** , even now. I can see it - in _**you**_.” 

More tears immediately began to brim in Sam’s eyes, and he swallowed hard, shaking his head in defiance and shame. 

“No, Cas. I wish you were right… but he’s gone. _I_ destroyed him - and I don’t mean today.” Hazel eyes fell to the forgotten and bloodied blade, another small sob working it’s way from his throat as he fought to speak, his voice strained and choppy. “I did this to him, Cas. I burnt him out, and I blackened the **Morning Star**. I can _never_ take that back… I could only give him what he asked… for the first, and the _last_ time, I answered _his prayer_.” 


End file.
